


Dad, papa. I'm a goddess

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Hela the Norse Goddess of Death has always been very protective of the few people that she cared about. So, when Gellert Grindelwald comes back to terrorize her adoptive family, she is less than pleased and she's not afraid to show it.





	Dad, papa. I'm a goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Hela was bored out of her mind. Looking after the dead could become pretty monotone after several centuries. She hated being here, but she had nowhere else to go. So, she was very surprised when the Allfather and king of Asgard, Odin, came to her with an offer that looked very tempting. "You want me to defeat this mortal wizard that will be creating havoc on Midgard in a few years and in return: I do not have to come back here, ever again?" She asked to be certain. 

Odin nodded, seeing no other option. "Precisely. You will go to Valhalla with anyone that you care about, as long as you defeat the mortal in any way that you can think of, as long as you stop him." He replied. Hela raised an eyebrow. "Bold of you to assume that I will care about anyone, but alright. I will defeat the wizard. When do we begin?" She asked. Odin smirked. "We start right now." He answered and he sent a bolt of magic at the goddess, making her disappear. Maybe now, Ragnarok would not come to pass.

\-----------------

Four year old Helen North trembled as she looked at the two men, who wanted to adopt her, while hiding underneath the small table in her room. One of the men had short, black hair and brown eyes, while the other had red, curly hair and green eyes. The first man kneeled down. "Hello there, Helen. My name is Percival and this is my husband Newt. We want you to be part of our family. Is that alright?" He asked in a very soft tone, not wanting to scare her even more. 

Helen perked up a bit at that. They wanted her? No one had ever wanted her. Percival saw her slightly hopeful expression and smiled warmly. "It's alright, Helen. There is no need to be afraid. Newt and I will never hurt you. Out you come now." He whispered, opening his arms and reaching out to her. Slowly, Helen crawled out of her hiding spot, ready to jump back at any given moment. 

Newt had also kneeled down and smiled at her as well. Just a few feet away from them, Helen stopped crawling and sat down, unsure if she should continue going forwards. Percival kept smiling and reached out a bit, patiently waiting for her to make the next move. After several seconds, Helen finally reached out too and carefully grabbed his hand. Percival's smile grew and he slowly reached out further, until he gently cupped her face and caressed her cheek. 

Helen flinched for a second, before leaning into his touch. The people at the orphanage weren't abusive or anything, but they weren't the most warm people either. Percival gently hushed her at the flinch, telling her that it was alright and that he wouldn't hurt her. Helen finally crawled closer, until Percival carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. Helen slowly wrapped her own arms around him and relaxed just a tiny bit, feeling more safe than she had in years. 

She flinched at feeling another person join the hug, only to realise that it was just the other man, Newt. Percival hushed her and stroked her hair to calm her down. "It's alright sweetheart. We will protect you now. You'll be safe. I promise." He whispered, before lifting her up and carrying her out of the room, Newt collecting the few items that she had in the orphanage.

Over the next few years, Helen Scamander-Graves grew and prospered with her new parents. She became more confident and quickly learned to love her family and her papa's magical beasts. By the time that she was eight, you would almost think that she had lived her entire life with her family. Percival and Newt doted on her, loving her like she was their own child.  Unfortunately, their happiness could not continue forever.

A year later, Gellert Grindelwald escaped custody in Europe. Helen was travelling with her papa for the very first time, so she wasn't home. The dark wizard defeated and captured Percival, taking his identity. A couple of weeks later, Helen and Newt returned to New York after Percival hadn't written to them in quite a while and Helen had confided in her papa that she had a really bad feeling about it all.

Newt had not hesitated for a second and had taken them both on the first boat to America. Finally arriving there, they were greeted by Tina Goldstein, one of the few people who knew about Helen. She had been demoted as an auror after an incident that involved a group of No-Maj people called the Second Salemers. Tina told them that Percival had been acting very weird in the past few weeks, behaving even more distant and cold than normal.

The president of MACUSA, Seraphina Picquery, had been about to send a letter to Newt, but the wizard had beaten them to the punch. The adults came up with a very simple plan to get the visitors into MACUSA without arousing suspicion. They would pretend that Newt had accidentally broken the Statue of Secrecy with one of his beasts. With that settled, they all quickly went to the MACUSA building. 

Arriving at the auror office, Newt immediately nudged Helen towards Tina, having a very bad feeling about this. He looked Percival over and quickly flicked his wrist. The imposter suddenly found himself bound by magic and whatever spell that disguised him fell away, revealing his true identity: Gellert Grindelwald. The man fumed about being exposed and in his anger, he made a stupid decision. 

He broke free of his bindings and apparated to the other side of the room, taking Helen with him and pointing Percival's wand at her, making everyone panic. "Don't do anything stupid or this young girl's life will be cut very short." He growled. Newt had to be physically restrained, so that he didn't attack the other wizard. Scared out of her wits, Helen felt something strange surge through her body. She suddenly grabbed both of Grindelwald's arms and somehow managed to throw him over her head and onto the ground, knocking him out.

Everyone stared at the young girl with open mouths, except for Newt. The red haired wizard immediately ran towards his daughter and lifted her up in his arms, holding her tightly in relief. He had no idea how she had done it, but she was glad that she was safe now. "Oh, Helen. I was so worried." He whispered, planting a dozen kisses in her hair. Helen simply sighed and tightened her grip around her papa's neck, glaring at Grindelwald's unconscious body on the ground.

She didn't know how, but she had a feeling that she would see him again one day. A big search was immediately organised to find the real Percival Graves and they found him in an abandoned building. He was unconscious, but alive. The very first thing that Percival saw when he woke up, were the very concerned faces of his husband and daughter. He smiled at them, relieved that all three of them were safe. Once he was a bit better, Newt told him about what Grindelwald had tried to do.

Percival listened to the story with horror, followed by shock at how his daughter had managed to throw a fully grown man over her head like he was as light as a feather. He looked down at his daughter, who was sleeping on his chest. "You are a curious little one, my darling." He muttered, stroking her hair. Newt smiled at that. "Yes, but she is our curious little one." He said. Percival looked up and smiled, grabbing his husband's hand. "That she is." He affirmed. Newt climbed on his bed and they both watched their daughter sleep. They were all safe and sound for now. 

Percival's road to recovery was a long one. He resigned his job, wanting to spend more time with his family, but he also had nightmares about both what had happened to him and what could've happened to his family, his daughter in particular. One night, Helen crawled into their bed, unable to sleep and used his chest as a pillow. Percival held her tightly against him, curling his body around her protectively, before falling asleep. That night was the first one without nightmares in a long time. 

Over the years, they tried to figure out where Helen's sudden strength came from, but without success. Helen went to ilvermorny and was sorted in the Wampus house. Newt and Percival were so proud of her. Life continued on for several years. Grindelwald was wreaking havoc in Europe and stayed away from America for now. Grindelwald's old friend Albus Dumbledore tried to recruit Newt into helping him defeat Grindelwald, but the man refused. He knew where his place was and that was with Percival and Helen. 

On her seventeenth birthday, Helen woke up with a giant headache and at least a millennia of memories in her head. Her fathers noticed her changed mood, but she simply said that she wasn't feeling well, not wanting to tell them who she really was out of fear of being kicked out and rejected. She sighed as she finally remembered what she had to do. She had to defeat Grindelwald, otherwise she would have to go back to Helheim.

She finished her final year at school with high results and returned home with a light heart. It was then, that Grindelwald attacked once again. He broke through the wards with a big group of his followers, while the small family was spending time in the yard. Percival immediately pushed Helen behind him and went to face Grindelwald, while Newt tried to escape with Helen, only to fail as the enemies had put up anti-apparation spells.

Newt pushed Helen behind him as well and both her fathers faced the intruders bravely, but they and Helen were eventually outnumbered. Grindelwald smirked as he looked at the two men, who had been more trouble than good. "Hello, Percy. Did you miss me?" He asked mockingly. Percival glared at him. Grindelwald chuckled darkly, before looking up at where Helen was restrained by two people.

"So, you are the young girl, who managed to catch me off guard last time that we met. I really have to admit that you have grown into quite a beautiful young lady." He leered, softly stroking her cheek. Percival and Newt struggled to break free and save their daughter. "Don't you dare touch her." Percival growled, but Grindelwald ignored him. Helen jerked her head free and glared at him.

Grindelwald simply smirked, before turning back to the captive men. "Now, Percy. What on earth should I do with you and your precious family?" The dark wizard mused, while putting the man under the cruciatus curse, making him scream in pain. Helen's eyes widened and she started to shake, as her rage grew inside her. Grindelwald stopped the curse after a few seconds.

"Oh, I know. Why don't I just kill you. After all, you deserve it and the best thing is: your husband and child can watch and will not be able to do anything." He said, revelling in the fearful look that Percival sent him, even as he was pushed down on the ground. Newt struggled even more, but was powerless to do anything as Grindelwald raised his wand, the tip glowing green. 

Suddenly, Grindelwald heard screams and grunts behind him and turned around to see a furious Helen standing up straight. The people who had been holding her were lying a few feet away. Raising an eyebrow, Grindelwald sent a spell at her, only to be surprised when it didn't do anything. Helen started to advance, power, anger and confidence in every step. Grindelwald's followers shot spells as well, but Helen simply blocked them with a sweep of her arm. 

Having had enough, Helen swept both her arms and suddenly, several magical beasts attacked Grindelwald's followers. Especially the nundu made quite a few casualties. Only her fathers and Grindelwald stayed standing. Focusing all her attention on the dark wizard, Helen continued walking, flicking her wrist to teleport her fathers to a safe spot, behind the beasts. Grindelwald kept shooting spells at her, but they either had little to no effect or she blocked them with her own magic

"What are you?" He growled. Helen simply smirked. "Hela. Norse Goddess of Death." She replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Her face changed: one half was still looking normal, but the other half looked deceased and rotten. All three wizards widened their eyes. Grindelwald started to tremble, feeling an emotion that he had not felt in a long time: fear.

Using this distraction, Helen/Hela knocked his wand out of his hand and pushed him down on his knees, one hand on his head and one against his chest. She took a deep breath and concentrated. A light slowly began to grow from the both of them, shining brighter with the second, until Percival and Newt finally had to cover their eyes. Once it finally died down, Helen/ Hela finally let go of Grindelwald and the man fell to the ground, extremely weak. 

The "young" woman took a step back, flicking her wrist to return all the beasts back to the case. "It is done." She whispered, before the sky darkened and a rainbow coloured beam hit the ground, before disappearing. It left a small group of men, led by an old looking man with one eye. The old man looked at Grindelwald, before looking back at the woman and nodding approvingly. "Very appropriate punishment, my dear." He said, before motioning her to follow him. Helen/ Hela gave her fathers a small, reassuring smile from her good side, before obeying.

They talked quietly for a few minutes, before they returned. The old man waved his hand and Percival, Newt and Helen/Hela glowed for a few seconds, before the glow disappeared. The man looked down at Grindelwald. "I trust that you have everything under control." He said and Helen/Hela bowed her head in answer. "Yes, Allfather." She replied. The man nodded and he and the soldiers went back to where they appeared. The beam took them back, leaving nothing behind. 

The woman snapped her fingers, binding Grindelwald and his followers for now, before carefully approaching her fathers, stopping a few feet away and sitting down. Percival slowly walked forwards. "Helen?" He whispered, kneeling in front of her and carefully reaching out to touch the healthy side of her face. His daughter leaned into his touch and nodded, her face going back to normal. Newt came to join them. 

"Why did you never tell us?" The magizoologist asked. Helen looked down at the ground. "I was scared that you would kick me out or be disgusted with me." She said in a barely audible tone. Percival and Newt shared a look. They had had a feeling that their daughter was hiding something in the past year, but they never would've expected her to be an actual goddess. Although they could understand why she had never told them, they were still slightly hurt that she had thought that they would kick her out

Looking back at the scared, nervous woman, Percival gently pulled her into his arms and started to rock her back and forth, Newt quickly joining the hug. "Oh, sweetheart. We would never be disgusted with you or kick you out. When we adopted you, we promised that we would never hurt you and that we would protect you and that promise still stands. Even though it was you who protected us this time." Percival whispered, looking at the captive group.

Helen was caught by surprise for a few seconds, before she tightly hugged her fathers back, letting out a sob as she felt the relief and happiness flooding through her body. Both Newt and Percival held her tightly against them, stroking her hair and reassuring her that they loved her, no matter what. After several minutes, Helen finally calmed down, but didn't let go of them and neither did they let go of her 

A groan made them all look up. Grindelwald was trying to get out of his bindings with magic, only to fail. The small family stood up and walked towards the bound group as one. Grindelwald looked up as they approached. "What did you do to me?" He hissed. Helen smirked at him, tightly holding onto her fathers. "I took away your magic. You will never hurt someone ever again." She said, smiling at the man's panicked look. This man had tortured and hurt her father. There was no way that he would not face the consequences.

Percival quickly called the aurors, who arrived in less than two minutes and took the bound group into custody. They asked what had happened and the family told a mostly true story, leaving out the fact that Helen was actually a goddess. Instead, they said that Helen was just more powerful than Grindelwald had thought, which was actually true. Once they had all the answers for now, the aurors left with the prisoners and the small family could finally relax and check up on their beasts. Everyone was fine

That evening, Helen shrunk herself temporarily, so that she could fit better in bed with her fathers. Both Percival and Newt had a loose arm around her, making it a small cuddle pile. What did the old man do, when you returned from taking?" Percival asked, making his daughter chuckle. "That "old man" is Odin. The king of Asgard." She said, making her father blush slightly in embarrassment. "He promised that if I defeated Grindelwald, me and the people that I cared about would be sent to Valhalla, instead of Helheim. Trust me, that is not a place that you would like to be." She muttered.

Percival and Newt nodded at that, before they heard her yawn. They chuckled at that. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We're all safe. Thanks to you." Percival whispered, kissing her forehead. Helen nodded and closed her eyes, burrowing deep under the covers. "Goodnight. I love you." She muttered. Her fathers smiled. "We love you too." They whispered at the same time, before closing their eyes too. Gellert Grindelwald was gone and would never hurt them or anyone ever again. They were safe and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my brain at times. Instead of giving me inspiration for my other stories, it gives me inspiration for new ones. 
> 
> Oh, well....
> 
> Read and review. See you next time 
> 
> P. S. I know that I wrote two other stories with Hela in the harry potter universe, but this seemed interesting.


End file.
